


That's Not How You Do It

by evilwriter37



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Claire and Jim are making dinner together.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	That's Not How You Do It

Jim laughed as he watched his girlfriend handle the knife. “Claire, that is  _ not _ how you cut a potato.”

“Oh yeah?” She leveled the knife at him in a false threat. “How would you know?”

“I’m a chef, remember?”

“ _ Right _ .”

“It’s okay, you’ll get it.” Jim came around the counter, gently took the knife from Claire, and the potato in his other hand. “Here. Like this.” They were alone in Jim’s house for the night, making home fries and chicken cutlets for dinner, and Claire had said she’d wanted to help with the prep though Jim was the cook. He chopped the potato deftly, then handed the knife back to Claire and moved out of her way. “Now you try.”

Claire stuck her tongue between her lips as she began cutting. She was hardly as fast as Jim, but that was okay. Jim liked the look of concentration on her face. Really, he could watch Claire all day.

But, they had to make dinner, and it was time to prepare the chicken. He could stare at Claire another time. 


End file.
